


Disgustingly Sweet

by nakadoo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Renaishizaya, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy one shots dedicated to Shizaya fluff month this November.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Go check renaishizaya.tumblr.com this November for more fluff >:3c

Kissing, Shizuo noticed, was something that Izaya wasn't particularly fond of. It wasn't that the informant hated it, but he didn't like it either. He never initiated kisses, even just the chaste ones, and Shizuo didn't think too much about it but he did feel a little bit like he was loved less as compared to how much he loved Izaya. Which was pretty stupid, in retrospect. People showed their love through a lot of different ways, and Izaya was more verbal than physical in that aspect.

Not that Shizuo minded that much.

Okay, that was a lie. Shizuo did mind.

Don't get him wrong though. He loves the little love notes that Izaya sticks all around his apartment for him to find, enjoys the little sonnets and poems that Izaya theatrically presents him with when they're in the comfort of their privacy. He especially loves when Izaya makes omurice for him with the words “I love you” written neatly in ketchup.

Little things like that, it made Shizuo's heart swell with happiness.

Shizuo showed his love differently, however. He wasn't good at words or expressing himself verbally, but he loves to kiss the nape of Izaya's neck when he's sitting on his lap. He likes wrapping his arms around his thin waist to pull him in close and hug him. Holding hands gets him flustered, but he thoroughly enjoys the way Izaya's fingers lace with his.

But there were times that he wished that Izaya could be a little more physical. But then again, he supposes that there should be times that he should be more verbal. Celty told him once that that was what loving someone was about; learning more about each other and trying to find a midpoint where they were both comfortable.

“Are you sulking?” Izaya asked as he emerged from the kitchen, two cups of hot cocoa in his hands. He handed one over to Shizuo before sitting beside him, huddling up to keep himself warm and cozy.

“I'm not,” Shizuo lied.

“Oh, you definitely are,” Izaya teased as he bumped their knees together. “Your face shows everything you feel and it's getting easier to read you now, you know?” he informed him with a smile, happy with the fact that he was indeed getting better at understanding Shizuo's nonverbal way of communication. “So what's bugging you?”

The ex-bartender grumbled, knowing that there wasn't much of a point in lying to Izaya. “Just thinking about things.”

“Don't strain yourself.”

“Oi, shut up Flea.”

“Hehe...”

Shizuo bumped his knee back against Izaya's in response to his laughter, a small smile replacing the frown that was previously on his face. “I like touching you.”

Izaya blinked, before a grin spread out across his face. “My… How bold of you to say...”

“Let me finish, damn it!” Shizuo shouted, flustered. He really does need to practice speaking in a more graceful way. “I like touching you to show you that I luh-love you,” he stuttered out the word 'love' because even though they've been dating for quite some time now he still finds himself embarrassed to say those three simple words.

Izaya raised an eyebrow as he sipped his cocoa, waiting for Shizuo to continue.

“And like… You show your love by tellin' me,” Shizuo continued.

“Yes, and I love you very much,” Izaya agreed, smiling brightly at the way Shizuo blushed slightly and tucked his chin down to his chest.

“I want to… I dunno,” the ex-bartender grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. “I want to turn that around or something… But talkin's hard for me and I don't think you like touching to show you love someone.”

“Ahhh,” Izaya said in understanding after thoughtful silence. “I see, I get it,” he replied, placing his mug down onto the coffee table before turning to face Shizuo. He took Shizuo's face into his hands in such a gentle way, his fingers brushing against his hair as his thumbs rested against the top of his cheekbones. He traced the pads of his thumbs against his cheeks before pulling him close.

Shizuo shut his eyes as he felt his face heat up. This was definitely a first, for Izaya to initiate the kiss, and exactly what he had been hoping for. And he waited, and waited, and waited, to feel a soft pair of lips to press against his own but what he felt instead was something entirely different. When he opened his eyes, Izaya was already pulling his face back but his hands remained where they were.

“How's that?” the informant asked with a self-satisfied smile.

“What happened?” Shizuo asked, confused.

Izaya huffed. “That's what you get for closing your eyes,” he teased him again. “Okay, I'll do it again so you have to watch carefully.”

And Shizuo kept his eyes opened this time, watching as Izaya's face came close to his once again. Instead of lips meeting, Izaya brushed the tip of his nose against Shizuo's in an extremely innocent way, and Shizuo found himself thinking that it felt a whole lot more intimate than if they had shared an actual kiss.

“That's an eskimo kiss,” Izaya told him, finally retracting his hands from Shizuo's face. “You're right in thinking that I'm not really one to show my affections through physical intimacy, but trust me when I say that I love you.”

“I do trust you,” Shizuo quipped in quickly, almost as if he were appalled by the fact that Izaya even proposed such a heinous idea.

“So just for you, Shizu-chan,” he said with a lilt in his voice and a grin on his face, letting his index finger tap the tip of Shizuo's nose twice. “I'll try to be a little more physical, if that's what you want. In exchange, however, you have to be a little more verbal.”

The blond touched the tip of his nose before a grin broke out on his face. “Sure. I luh… I love you, Izaya. I really do.”


	2. Midnight Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A college AU

Midnight.

It was rare that Shizuo ever found himself awake at this hour. After all, early to bed and early to wake makes a lady smart, pretty, and great. Not that he was a lady, or pretty, or that smart and great, but if he was well rested it was easier to tolerate the nuances that he came across on a daily basis. But today he had a paper to cram, on a subject he wasn't all that great at. 

Literature was supposed to be easy, at least he thought it was supposed to be easy. It was just reading stories and talking about them. He didn't know that there were underlying messages, that the context of when it was written, who wrote it, or if it was an allegory or one huge fucking metaphor that he, quite frankly, didn't care much about.

With a laptop that was barely hanging on to life, Shizuo trudged down the steps of his dormitory, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake up his neighbors or other students who were lucky enough to be asleep by now. Oh how he envied them, but oh how he needed to pass this subject. With a heavy sigh he plopped down onto the small dining table, running a hand down his face tiredly.

Trapped within his own inner monologue about how he didn't even need literature in life, at least not for the line of work he was intending to get into, he didn't notice they other student who had been moving around the small kitchen quietly preparing a pot of coffee. This student raised his head at the sound of the chair scraping against the floor, a small smile crawling on his lips at the sight of the guy who lived on the same floor as he did, three doors down from his own room.

Heiwajima Shizuo. Infamous blond with a bad temper but a very, very attractive face.

The student poured two cups of mug instead of one, walking over to the blond who seemed distressed. He placed one down in front of him and smirked at the sudden jump. “Working hard?” he asked conversationally before taking a sip from his own mug, watching the other boy as he gratefully accepted the coffee.

Shizuo grimaced as the bitter taste of coffee hit his tongue but he gulped down several mouthfuls to keep himself awake. “Yeah” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes before finally watching as his new companion pulled the chair across from him to sit. He's seen him around, they had a few classes together if he remembered right, but he's never really paid much attention to him before. Now that he did though, he can't help but wonder why he'd never noticed him much before.

He's not sure if its the sleep deprivation, or the fact that his brain felt like pancake batter, but this boy in front of him, sipping his coffee quietly, looked ridiculously pretty. “Uh, what about you?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling, trying to distract himself from continuing his work, and trying to keep the prettiest boy he's ever seen to stay there with him. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Late?” he asked, his fingers lacing around his coffee mug. “Do you have a bed time or something? It's barely midnight,” he replied with a laugh, smiling all the more at the soft blush that spread across Shizuo's face.

By Shizuo's standards, yes it was very late. He should have been asleep three hours ago. “Don't laugh, it ain't funny” he grumbled, taking another swig of coffee to distract himself from the heat he felt on his face.

His companion smiled, leaning over the table to spin Shizuo's laptop towards himself to look at the screen. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes scanning the paper as he spoke. “Ah, working on this assignment? This is due tomorrow, don't you know it's a bad habit to cram things?” he teased, his lips quirking slightly at each mistake and each poorly executed opinion regarding the reading.

Shizuo tried to pull his laptop away, ashamed of his poor work, but it was too late. He didn't even write that much, and it was obvious that his dorm neighbor had read through his entire work already. “I'm bad at this shit,” he admitted finally, slumping against his chair as a pout made itself evident on his face. “I don't really get what the hell is going on.”

“Ahh, is that so?” the other boy hummed thoughtfully, standing up and moving around the table to sit next to the blond. “Then perhaps, if it's all the same to you, I could help you out.”

Shizuo perked up. “Really?” So not only was this boy pretty, he was also nice and, since he was offering to help, he was probably smart too. “I mean, you don't gotta--”

“I'm offering,” he said, waving off Shizuo's hesitant reply, already retyping Shizuo's ideas into a more coherent paragraph. “Actually, do you want to come over to my room and we can discuss the reading together?” he asked.

Shizuo nodded and together they walked back up the stairs with their mugs of coffee, walking close enough to each other that their hands brushed against each other and their shoulders bumped. Shizuo's heart was thumping pretty loudly in his chest, and though it wasn't obvious in his new friend's movement or behaviors, the feelings seemed to be mutual.

“Oh, uh… What's your name again?” Shizuo asked abashedly as he scratched the back of his head shyly. “So… So I can thank you properly.”

“What a gentleman,” the boy laughed. “Orihara Izaya,” Izaya said afterwards, extending his hand to shake Shizuo's. “It's nice to meet you, Heiwajima Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo clasped hands with Izaya, a shaking smile on his lips as the thought of _I'm touching pretty boy's hand_ flitted across his mind for a brief moment. “Thank you very muc-- Wait, did you just call me Shizu-chan?”


	3. Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Izaya is an honest Izaya.

“The hell is this?”

Izaya stared at the gift that was innocently staring back at him from where it sat on his swivel chair. It wasn't that the thought of the gift wasn't appreciated but to receive a gift of this kind at his age… What the hell was Shizuo even thinking? It wasn't even their anniversary, or his birthday, or Christmas, or Valentines day.

“I saw it and it reminded me of you,” Shizuo replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And to him it was. For some reason, even as he stared at it now, it reminded him so much of Izaya even if he didn't really particularly know why. “You don't like it?”

“Well, it's not a question of whether I like it or not...” Izaya said thoughtfully, finally giving in as he approached the swivel chair and spun it around slowly. He faced the relatively giant teddy bear towards himself and looked at it, trying to pinpoint what exactly about it was reminiscent of himself. He could have stared for hours and he still wouldn't have the answer. “I like any and every gift given to me but… do you think I have the tastes of a young child?”

Shizuo scratched the back of his head awkwardly. It had been an impulse purchase. He didn't really have a reason for buying it aside from the fact that he really, really thought it looked like Izaya. For a moment he thought that maybe it was a mistake to have bought it but as he watched Izaya pick it up to inspect it he decided that it was probably the best thing he's ever thought of in a very long time. “No, but I just thought you'd like it or something,” the ex-bartender replied.

Izaya chuckled softly but held the doll close. “You're contradicting yourself,” he told his boyfriend and though it wasn't obvious in his movements or words, the gesture did make him happy. He knew that some boyfriends and girlfriends used surprise gifts as a tactic to make their significant others happy but he never expected in a million years that the simple tactic would be ridiculously effective on himself. Maybe it was because he knew that Shizuo was just so painfully honest in whatever situation he was put in; he bought the gift because he thought Izaya would like it, not because he wanted to impress him or anything. “Well, I guess there's no harm in keeping it.”

The smile that Shizuo gave him at his words was so warm and bright, Izaya could have sworn he melted right then and there.

“Ugh, you big oaf!”

Everyday since then, the gift looked like all it was doing was gathering dust in Izaya's bedroom. Shizuo never saw his boyfriend holding it again, nor was it ever brought up in conversation. He felt a little saddened by the fact but he understood that, yeah okay, Izaya is a grown man after all, and gifts that little kids would love to have probably wouldn't really make the informant as happy as he thought it would.

At least that's what he thought until one day he got a message from a number he did not recognize. Reluctantly, he opened his phone. He never did like getting messages from unknown numbers but this message had a file attached to it. Warily, he opened the file.

There, curled up in the office couch that sat in Izaya's apartment living room was the informant himself, and in his arms was the bear that Shizuo had gotten him.

“Oh my god…”

Several more photos came after that one, all of them depicting Izaya asleep and hugging the bear from different angles. Shizuo should have been a little bit more concerned at the fact that there was someone there in Izaya's home and taking unsolicited pictures of him but at the moment he was too caught up with trying to save every single one of the pictures that he was so graciously given.

Finally, the last file that he received was a video.

“ _Heiwajima-san_ ,” came the familiar voice of Izaya's secretary. “ _As you may know, I detest this man with the entirety of my being. Originally, I was going to use these pictures as blackmail, but I decided that maybe you could put them to better use than I ever could_ ,” and though her words were meant to be held with spite, she only sounded highly amused. 

The camera shifted and showed Izaya curling up around the bear more, and Namie attempted to pull it out of his grasp. “ _Oi, Orihara_ ,” she said as she tugged. “ _You've got work to do. Get up_.”

“ _Leave me and Shizu-two alone_ ,” Izaya's slurred reply came.

“…” Namie was silent for a moment.

“...” Shizuo as well had gone silent and watched with anticipation as the video continued.

“ _Sorry_ ,” Namie said after she had finally recovered, trying her best not to laugh too loudly. “ _Sorry, but what's his name?_ ”

“ _Shizu-two_ ,” Izaya replied blearily like an annoyed child being awakened from his nap. “ _Go away, Namie..._ ”

“ _Well, you heard it_ ,” were the last words Namie uttered before erupting into laughter, the video cutting off right before her phone clattered to the ground.

Shizuo saved that video too, and every time he watched it he felt as if nothing in his life could ever go wrong.


	4. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meeting AU

It was rare that Izaya ever found himself in the hospital.

He didn't really like hospitals, but not because he was scared or because it reeked with the possibility of death. In fact, hospitals were both one of the most despairing and hopeful places in if he really thought about it. But, at that moment, as the doctor gave him instructions on what to do with his encased-in-itchy-and-annoying-fibers arm, mortality was the last thing in his mind.

Izaya's not really one to tune people out; he loved listening to people talk, the way the words rolled off their tongue in a way that was unique only to them, but right now his mind was on other things. Or rather, his thoughts were stuck on the blond that had caused him his broken arm in the first place. And when he walked out of the doctor's office, he was more than happy to be greeted by the one occupying his thoughts.

“I'm happy you stayed,” he confessed blatantly.

The blond seemed flustered by the statement, scratching and running his hands through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Why would I leave? I mean… It's my fault you're here in the first place...”

“Well, it's not too bad,” Izaya murmured just loud enough to be heard, walking over to the nurse's desk to ask for a marker. The blond followed after him like a lost puppy; he didn't seem to like being in hospitals. He looked like he really wanted to leave, and that observation made Izaya all the more happier than he already was. This guy willingly stayed and waited in a place that made him uncomfortable.

“I broke your arm, how can it _not_ be bad?”

Izaya pursed his lips in thought and hummed teasingly. “It's not everyday that a person finds themselves getting their arm broken by someone as attractive as you,” he said smoothly, teasingly, offering the marker in his hand to the blond who was now red in the face. “Here, write your number on my cast so I can call you some time,” he raised his arm and was absolutely pleased when the blond scrawled his number anyway. 

 

**XXXX-XXXX  
** **I'm sorry I accidentally crashed my bike into you :(  
\--Heiwajima Shizuo**

 

Izaya read the note as Shizuo returned the marker to the nurse and he couldn't help but snort. “Shizuo, huh? That's a nice name.”

Shizuo grumbled out a soft “thanks” before stuffing his hands into his pocket in embarrassment. “What's your name?” he asked, almost like a shy child trying to make friends on the playground. 

“Orihara Izaya,” Izaya introduced himself. “Don't look so guilty about it. It's fine.”

“It's not fine--”

“Just take me out to lunch for a week and we'll call it even.” And Izaya grinned at the way Shizuo's face flushed red.


	5. Hot Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy afternoon with Izaya and Shizuo....... And Namie, they completely forgot she was there.

If you had asked him back in high school of the probability of him getting married, Izaya would have politely laughed at your face. If you had asked him back then if he was interested in getting into a relationship he would have nonchalantly said he wasn’t interested, that he hasn’t found anyone that he holds dear to his heart. If you had asked Izaya if, one day, he’d ever fall in love with a single person alone, wholeheartedly and sincerely, he would have told you that he loves anyone and everyone unilaterally and equally.

And maybe that’s why he still, despite getting into a relationship with the man he’s claimed to hate for years, calls Shizuo a monster. He can love all humans equally, and love this monster of his high above them, with his whole heart.

Of course, if you’d ask him that he would have gone into an incredibly long discussion about how love is varied and many, how its definition could never truly be described by a single person alone. He’d discuss for so long, long, long, that you’d forget what your original question was in the first place.

The only people who’d ever care to ask Izaya about his love life was Shinra (just to seem like a normal friend, not that he actually cared or anything), Celty (because she was concerned with the well being of one of her dearest friends), Kadota (who was simply happy in the fact that Shizuo and Izaya no longer caused as much damage as they used to), Simon (who was happy that they could find happiness in each other), and of course Karisawa (who wanted to know the hot and steamy details of their bed life behind closed doors).

He has, in fact, told Karisawa of the very dirty details of his sex life with Shizuo (which were all lies, by the way. Not that anyone would actually believe in the fujoshi’s words anyway).

If you had asked Shizuo when he was in high school if he ever thought of getting married, he might have answered you with a shy “maybe one day.” If you had asked him if he’s ever loved someone with all his heart, he would have told you that the only person he cares for that deeply would be his brother Kasuka. If you had asked him, after his infamy as Ikebukuro’s monster was finally established, if he was going to get married soon, he would have given you this far off look and shook his head in a way that looked oh so terribly sad.

He hoped against hope that he would fall in love, and that someone would love him in turn despite his flaws. At some point in his life, he had given up on that, had decided that maybe he’d be better off not thinking about things that would depress him anyway. So if you asked him now if he was happy he would smile, a smile so bright and attractive that you wouldn’t have known it came from Ikebukuro’s fighting doll.

If you had asked Namie regarding the love life of her boss, she would have scowled at you and asked you to leave the office right now. “They’re disgustingly sweet,” she said once. “It makes me feel sick.” She said that it wasn’t because she was envious of their love (which she was, actually) but they were… Well, as she had stated, just really disgustingly sweet in the privacy of Izaya’s apartment where she wished she didn’t have to bear witness to their exchanges.

“Pookie.”

“Snnnnrrkkk….?! What the hell, Izaya? That’s so dumb.”

“At least it’s not like your suggested Snookums. Seriously? Where did you even get that?”

“Hmm... What about Sweet Pea?”

Soft laughter, a quiet struggle as Izaya squirmed and wiggled around on Shizuo’s lap. “Honey bear?”

“Sweetie pie?”

“Sun shine?”

“Moon light?”

“Ah? So we can match?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s so silly, hahaha…!”

**“OH MY GOD. PLEASE SHUT UP!”**

Shizuo and Izaya, who had been very much tangled up in each others arms, jumped at the sudden interruption to their conversation. Their cheeks simultaneously went pink as their gazes met Namie’s, only to avert their eyes away from her in utter embarrassment.

“Namie… I thought you left…” Izaya said quietly, after a painfully long and uncomfortable five second silence.

Shizuo grumbled in response. While he was normally very polite when speaking with Namie, his embarrassment fueled his flustered frustration. “Yeah, what the fuck…” he agreed but made no move to pull away from Izaya.

“Just because I went to the other room doesn’t mean I’m gone or that I can’t hear you. I thought that you would have had object permanence at this age, but I suppose something went wrong with your developmental stages…” she said in a rather serious tone, and neither Izaya nor Shizuo could tell if she was teasing them or if she sincerely thought that they were underdeveloped. Either way, they wanted the apartment to their privacy right now.

“Buzz off, Namie—“ Shizuo started, but Izaya stopped him before he could continue.

“You can go home now,” Izaya said politely, smiling at her brightly but everyone in the room knew that it was strained and fake.

“I ought to be paid higher for having to deal with this,” Namie grumbled as she left the apartment, finally free of their disgusting, gross, ridiculous name calling.

Besides, the best pet name for a lover is “sweet, precious, perfect, Seiji” in Namie’s honest opinion.

When they were sure that Namie was gone, Izaya smiled again and wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck to pull him close. “It feels so good to fall in love with you,” he sang delightedly before pressing his forehead against Shizuo’s, a wide grin spreading out on his face.

Shizuo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Izaya’s in a chaste kiss. “You’re so dumb sometimes,” he said fondly, letting his arms wrap around Izaya’s waist to pull him closer. “And you’re supposed to be the smart one between the two of us.”

“What? How am I dumb?” Izaya laughed, kicking his legs on either side of Shizuo’s hips like an impatient child.

If you dared to ask Izaya or Shizuo if they had ever saw this coming, they’d have answered you with an honest no.

(Shinra keeps saying he saw it coming, but no one believes him except Karisawa).

If you asked them in a few years into the future if they’d ever contemplated a family, they would have shyly said yes.

But that’s a conversation for later.

As of now, as they chattered on quietly in Izaya’s apartment about trivial matters like life on mars or that new movie that came out recently, they were happy. They were living in the moment, and enjoying every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to the song "Hot Venom" by Miniature Tigers because that's the song that inspired this chapter, and also it's the line that Izaya sings to Shizuo.


	6. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Shizuo is a cute Shizuo in Izaya's honest opinion.

Shizuo in the morning was a sight to behold.

Izaya's not too sure when he's come to love lingering around the apartment in the morning. He usually liked to start his day fast so that he had more time to do things in the day but lately he's been delaying himself, purposely moving slower to match Shizuo's morning routine.

Maybe it's the way Shizuo's already messy mop of hair looks more disheveled than it usually is. Maybe it's the way Shizuo looks so ridiculous as he moves around the apartment with his eyes closed, bumping into things as he tries to find his way around. Maybe it's the fact that in the morning, Shizuo's voice is always so caked with sleep, so soft and deep, that it melts Izaya's nerves into relaxation. Maybe it's because Shizuo is so unguarded in the morning.

Izaya's heart gave a small flutter. Shizuo trusted him enough to let his defenses down.

Izaya knows that he's not to be trusted; he's done some pretty bad things and actually enjoyed doing some of them. But lately, after getting together with Shizuo, he's found more joy in just... Being alive in general. He enjoyed the feeling of coming back to a home where someone was waiting, enjoyed it when he was the one waiting for Shizuo to come home. He liked the nights they just laid together in the dark, looking out the window and bickering about each other's bad habits.

Izaya's never had someone he could be this way with. Never had anyone who knew he was a bad person but still accepted it and though he'd always assumed that no one could ever change the way he was, Shizuo has once again gone past his expectations. The man he once called a monster was more human than he thought. The man he once hated was changing him and he probably wasn't even aware of this fact.

If Izaya were his old self, he would have detested the fact that he's been changing, that he's been more open to the idea that yes, maybe some day he will die. But if he were to live a life filled with the happiness of something similar to a domesticated life, then maybe he wouldn't mind if he never attained immortality.

Though maybe he could strive to be immortal with Shizuo. He laughed softly at the thought.

Shizuo's head turned to his general direction, his laugh having caught his attention. "Mornin'" he greeted lazily, making his way over to Izaya to drape himself around his shoulders in a loose hug that made Izaya feel like he was safe. "Aren't you gonna be late for work?" Shizuo muttered, his voice gravely and slurred.

"I'm my own boss," Izaya said with a shrug, tilting his head back and into Shizuo's chest so that he could brush his lips against the blond's skin in an almost kiss. "I can start work whenever I like."

"Mmm," Shizuo hummed in agreement, adjusting so that he could rest his chin atop Izaya's head. His hug around the informant tightened briefly before he let go, shuffling to the fridge to fetch his usual carton of milk. "Lucky bastard."

Izaya chuckled softly. "You're the lucky one. After all, you've got me as your lover."

Shizuo snorted, a little more awake now. "Shut up, Izaya-kun."

And Izaya smiled and kept his mouth shut. Shizuo didn't deny his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :')


	7. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't always talk about the crap they've gone through before the happiness. But when they do, its minimal.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"Is there a problem?"

Shizuo stared down at Izaya for a moment to take in his image. His hair was messy, cowlicks flying this way and that, eyes bleary with fatigue and sleepiness that wasn't quite gone yet despite the cup of coffee that he had in his hands. He was wearing a pear of Shizuo's pants as well now that he got a better look at him, and a pair of socks that were pink and pattered with rabbits of all things. He was wearing the shirt in question, said shirt being a little bit too big for his shoulders and slid down enough to reveal the pale and faultlessness of the skin around Izaya's neck and collarbone. 

All in all, it was sight that Shizuo rarely ever got to see.

Izaya was cute when he was like that, too tired and sleepy to say something witty. Just a zombie looking to drink his morning cup of coffee to start the day.

"No, no problem," Shizuo said after a while and if Izaya were more awake he would have made fun of Shizuo for staring so long. "Aren't you cold?"

"Mmmno," Izaya replied, taking a sip of his coffee to warm himself up. "What are you doing back so early?"

"It's six in the evening," Shizuo answered him, a little bit exsasperatedly. Izaya never really had a fixed schedule so he came and went to work as he pleased. But Shizuo couldn't really see how someone could sleep the whole day away and still be tired enough to want coffee.

The informant looked out the window to see that the skies were dark and the city lights were bright. He blinked slowly, as if processing the information was taking longer than it should have, and it was. "Oh. So it would seem."

Shizuo sat Izaya down at the kitchen table, snorting as Izaya took another sip of coffee. He looked like a kid when he was like this, the fact that the clothes he was wearing was too big for him only emphasized that fact. "What time did you even sleep?" the blond laughed, ruffling Izaya's hair fondly as he walked over to the fridge to see what he could cook up for dinner.

"Uh..."

Shizuo blinked at Izaya's delayed response. Izaya never said "uh." He was always a quick thinker, and always knew what to say.

"I think it was around..." Izaya squinted at the clock hanging on the wall, as if it would help to remind him of the time that he went to bed. "Nine?"

"Nine? I was here at nine and you weren't asleep—"

"In the morning, I mean," Izaya added before Shizuo could finish.

"..."

"..."

"Izaya, what the hell?"

Izaya waved his hand dismissively, feeling a little bit more awake now. "Overseas client, I just couldn't turn them down," he replied. With his hand, he urged Shizuo to come closer, which he did. "No, closer."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow and stood as close to Izaya as he could manage.

"Closer."

"...?" Shizuo bent down closer.

Izaya kissed him. "Welcome back."

"....." It was Shizuo who blinked slowly this time, trying to register what happened as Izaya grinned at him cheekily. A blush spread across his cheeks, his hand immediatelly flying to cover his lips as if he could keep the sensation of that kiss there forever. "What the fuck..."

Izaya leaned forward, this time pressing a kiss to the back of Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo blushed harder. "What the fuuuuuck...." he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You said you wanted me to be more physical," Izaya teased, now fully awake now that he had some coffee and motivation to be awake (i.e. teasing Shizuo was always a good reason to be awake). "I'm being more physical now, ne?"

Shizuo gave one firm nod, and remembered that Izaya did promise to be more physical, and in turn Shizuo should be more vocal. "Uh, yes. Thank you."

"Pfffffhahahaha! So formal!" Izaya laughed in delight, smiling all the more as Shizuo's blush deepened. He reached forward, his hands still warm from holding the coffee mug, to hold Shizuo's face in that tender way that he's started to grow used to. And he brushed their noses against each other before pressing his forehead to Shizuo's. "Does it make you happy?"

Shizuo put his hands over Izaya's, keeping him in place and nodded which only caused them to bump their heads together. "Yeah. It makes me really happy," Shizuo responded, but this time he had a relaxed smile on his face and though it was small it matched Izaya's wide grin perfectly. "You make me really happy."

"You're too honest," Izaya replied and held him there a little longer, closing his eyes as he relished this moment. "People might take advantage of you at this rate."

Shizuo snorted and finally pulled away slowly. "As if you haven't already done that."

Izaya laughed softly, reclining on the chair as they separated. "Nothing I knew you couldn't get yourself out of."

"That's a lie," Shizuo said and though he said it with a laugh, it held a twinge of bitterness that he'd rather forget. "But... We're on the same team now, right?"

Izaya scoffed softly, and nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, we're a team."

And that was enough for Shizuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post on the 18th and the 21st lmao expect another chapter really soon


	8. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo gives Izaya a cupcake.

It was completely and utterly stupid if he had to be honest with himself, and maybe because it was so stupid and cliché that he didn’t see it coming and didn’t think it would impact him in such a strong way.

Shizuo sat across him, his face twisted in a mix of anticipation and anxiety and for a moment Izaya has to wonder how long he had planned this. It was probably a suggestion from Celty, or an idea his own mind birthed, considering how sickeningly sweet the gesture was both literally and figuratively.

It started with a cupcake, one that Shizuo was incredibly hell bent on him to consume. Shizuo knows full well that he’s not really the type of person who likes sweets but, since Shizuo was being so insistent, Izaya decided to indulge him just this once. And indeed the confectionery treat was sweet, although he could taste a hint of coffee in it and he can’t help but smile at how thoughtful Shizuo could be. The only reason he kept eating it was the fact that Shizuo was beaming at him the whole time.

Shizuo’s smiles were something he’d kill a person for, probably.

People are lucky that Shizuo only ever smiles for him. (And Kasuka, and Celty, and a few other people that Izaya’s pretty sure are below him in the affection area. Probably. Hopefully).

And when he bit into something hard, it clicks in his head almost immediately. And when he spat out into his palm what he knows the item to be, he couldn't help but pause to assess the current situation.

In his hand was a ring. It was a simple one, very minimalistic, and something that he would have bought for himself if he didn’t already have a pair on his index fingers. But this ring, as he rolled it in his palm and inspected it all the more, was definitely not going to fit on his index fingers, on his middle fingers, on his thumbs, or on his pinkies. No, there was only one place this ring was going to fit and he swears to the non-existent gods he doesn't believe in that his face isn’t heating up at the thought.

Shizuo fidgeted across him, probably exceedingly nervous at the fact that Izaya had gone dead silent as he was observing the gift. He didn’t want to do anything extravagant because he knew that Izaya wouldn’t appreciate that too much, but also because of the thought of the possible rejection; if it was small and quiet like this, at least he’d be let down without anyone knowing that he had actually attempted to fucking propose to Orihara Izaya.

That’s right. Proposing. He was proposing to his ex-enemy. He was hoping with all his heart that the answer would be yes and it took all of his courage to even do something like this. Honestly, he was hoping that Izaya would be the one doing the proposing but with his personality it would probably happen years and years from now. This was a step that Shizuo had to do if he wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Hoping for a family could come later. For now he felt a nervous sweat trailing down the back of his neck, felt the way his hands were shaking, and heard his own heart beating too loudly in his ears.

“Shizu-chan…”

And the ex-bartender looked up, thankful for the shield of his sunglasses because if they weren’t there he probably would have averted his gaze right away. “S-so..?” he asked nervously, his fingers twitching in his pocket as he watched Izaya’s face. It didn’t help that Izaya wasn’t smiling in a teasing way and was instead giving him one of the most serious looks he’s ever seen on him. “Is that like a yes or no?” he asked very eloquently, which wasn’t eloquent at all.

Izaya looked at the ring, then at the face of the man he used to hate. He slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, twisting his hand this way and that as he observed how the ring looked on his finger. It fit him perfectly and again Izaya wondered if Shizuo had carefully tried to pick the right size or if it had been a matter of sheer luck. Either way, he thinks it belongs there. “How does it look?”

And the room lights up with the way Shizuo smiles. He let out a nervous chuckle, the anxiety in his heart flooding out of his system like a broken damn. “That’s a yes, right?” he asked, already reaching out to hold Izaya’s hand in his own. “Definitely a yes, right? You’re not fucking me over or anything?”

The informant placed his free hand over his heart, pretending to look deeply offended at Shizuo’s accusations. “Is that really a question you should be asking your future husband?”

And when Shizuo ducked his head down to the table to hide his face, to hide the biggest grin he’s ever made, to hide the way his face is red all over, Izaya couldn't help but squeeze his hand reassuringly. “Of course it’s a yes, you dumb brute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Shizuo, he smiled so hard his face was aching for a few hours.


	9. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya sends Shizuo a letter

Shizuo shuffled through the pile of envelopes that had been accumulating for the last few days. Bill, bill, bill, more bills, an angry anonymous letter, a letter from the next door neighbor asking him to calm down once in a while and—

It wasn’t every day that Shizuo got mail that weren’t bills and letters of complaints. Which is why he found it particularly odd to be staring at a letter that looked like it was handled with great care. There was no return address and no stamps either, so he could only assume that it was delivered personally by the person who had written it.

Setting everything else aside, Shizuo tore the envelope open and read the letter that looked way too sophisticated and business-like to actually be for him.

Shizuo read the letter again, and again, and again. At first glance it almost looked like it was probably meant for someone else but the fact that his name was right there, that it was specifically addressed to him, was enough proof that the letter was right where it belonged.

> November 27, 2015
> 
> Mr. Shizuo Heiwajima:
> 
> Good day!
> 
> You started out as a nuisance but I’ve come to enjoy being a positive part of your life for these past few years, and I hope that I've become as significant to you as you are to me. Perhaps our fates were meant to be as entwined as they are now; perhaps our threads of fate are too tangled to be untangled and pulled apart. Not that I particularly believe in fate and the likes but you already know this, and I hope that you understand what I'm trying to convey.
> 
> Having been subscribed to my services and good company for the last forty-three months and twenty-four days, it only seemed just that you are rewarded for your loyalty. Enclosed in the envelope is a gift that holds my sincerest of feelings towards you.
> 
> I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. If you are interested in this proposal, we can arrange a meeting and discuss this at a later date when we are both free.
> 
> I eagerly await for your reply, and hope to hear from you soon.
> 
> Cordially,  
>  Orihara Izaya.

As the ex-bartender slowly realized the intent of the letter, he couldn’t help but blush and feel his face heat up. This was stupidly embarrassing but oddly cute and endearing. “Stupid fucking flea, can’t even propose in a normal fucking way” was what he was thinking with a lopsided grin on his face as he reached over for the envelope for the gift that was mentioned in the letter.

Shaking the envelope a bit, he felt the weight of something small move around in it. He tilted the envelope to deposit the item into the palm of his hand and the moment his eyes registered what it was he felt like he needed to punch the wall just to get rid of all the giddiness and excess energy that was coursing through his veins.

A ring.

It was a ring.

And if he looked closer, the ring looked used and worn and very much loved by its previous owner.

And if Shizuo was right, this ring should fit Izaya’s index finger just perfectly.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Shizuo muttered into the silence of his apartment, unable to wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to. Rolling the silver ring in his hand for a few moments as he stared at it pensively, and then he finally slipped it onto his left ring finger and found that it fit him perfectly.

He wanted to scream.

But it was too early to scream, and he might disturb his neighbors, so to the best of his ability he tried to stay quiet.

He did, however, end up punching a hole in the wall with how happy he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Izaya is sleepless and pacing in his apartment. Namie tells him to go the fuck to sleep, which he eventually does.
> 
> When the phone rings, Namie picks it up and it's Shizuo and she actually thinks it's kinda cute and plays along, telling Shizuo that if he wants to see Izaya he has to set up an appointment.


	10. Peace and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, they finally get some peace and quiet.

In the quiet of the room far, far away from Ikebukuro, Izaya and Shizuo stared at each other. Both of them were feeling rather tired, both emotionally and physically, for several reasons.

 

1) The trip to the hotel they were currently staying at was such a hassle to get to. Getting caught in traffic, and the car they were in got a flat tire. The two of them had decided that it would be better to walk to save time. Even though the walk was rather long and a little bit awkward, the two of them managed fine and talked about several different topics that didn't really make sense to anyone but them.

2) They got lost on the way there and Izaya's phone had lost it's battery so they couldn't refer to it to look for directions. If they were in Ikebukuro, they migh have managed well, but they were in an area that was both unfamiliar to them. But that didn't put a damper on their mood. They even found a playground and decided to take a break there, goofing off like they were little kids again. Eventually they found someone who gave them proper directions though.

3) Checking into the hotel got a little bit complicated because, out of habit, Izaya had given them a fake name rather his own. The room was reserved for a Mr. Nakura, not a Mr. Orihara and it took at least an hour for Izaya to convince them that it was a big misunderstanding (of course, they fact that Shizuo was very calmly bending coins beside Izaya in a way that didn't look threatening but for some reason felt very threatening sped up the process).

4) The elevator got stuck, and they spent at least another thirty minutes in there until Shizuo got fed up and pulled the doors open forcibly.

 

"Today was a long day, wasn't it?" Izaya mused, slowly removing his clothes in preparation for a bath. He should have been annoyed really, but he was only very satisfied. Now that he and Shizuo were technically on the same side, it seemed that the world was going against them or something but Izaya didn't mind. If the world was against him, at least he had Shizuo by his side.

"Really fuckin' long," Shizuo agreed, wiggling his foot out of his sock. "Gonna take a bath?" he asked after he freed his foot, moving onto the other one.

"Care to join me?" Izaya asked as he pulled off his shirt, carelessly tossing it aside.

"Sure."

They bathed together, spending a moment of peace and quiet together as they soaked in the warm bubbly water. Shizuo had insisted on a bubble bath, and Izaya decided that he wanted a lot of bubbles. The fact that the suds were overflowing and wetting the floor didn't bother them in the least.

It had been a long day, and they were both tired for several reasons.

 

5) Today was the day that they got married.

 

 

 

Though it was a small reception, it got incredibly noisy and very rambunctious.

Celty and Shinra were there, both very happy for different reasons. Shinra gushed about how beautiful Celty looked in a dress, while Celty happily congratulated Shizuo and warned Izaya that if he were to ever hurt Shizuo in any way there would be hell to pay.

Izaya's sisters happily hogged Izaya to themselves for a while, laughing mischeviously at the fact that Shizuo seemed to be very jealous of this. They danced with him for a while, chatting happily about anything and everything under the sun. But before they parted with their brother, they both kissed him on the cheek and sincerely hoped that he would be happy with Shizuo... Before taking off to bother Kasuka.

Before the twins could hassle Kasuka, however, the Heiwajima brothers managed to talk to each other for a bit. Shizuo was blushing all the while as Kasuka told him over and over how happy he was for them. And even though Kasuka's face was as blank as it ever was, Shizuo could feel the happiness radiating off him like a heater giving off heat. It touched Shizuo greatly and when he finally joined Izaya on the dance floor he might have been crying.

Karisawa and Yumasaki stole a dance with Shizuo, which was awkward for Shizuo but extremely fun for the duo. They danced seemingly random dances that did not at all go with the beat of the music and Shizuo later realized that it must have been some dance move from an anime or something.

Shinra begrudgingly let Celty have a dance with Izaya. The fact that she went to him first before going to Shizuo raised a few eyebrows, but no one asked it out loud due to some foreboding atmosphere that gathered around them. Though Izaya was all smiles and chuckles while they danced, Shinra could see the way Celty's body would stiffen slightly whenever Izaya said something. Whatever they were talking about would remain a secret forever.

Akane was there too, although she did not look particularly happy at the fact that someone else managed to marry Shizuo before she could. Not that she would say that to anyone though. But the fact that she was wearing such a cute dress and the fact that Shizuo had even offered to dance with her, was something she was thankful for. Though all she really did was step on Shizuo's shoes while they moved around the dance floor, she couldn't stop smiling.

Shiki and Akabayashi came along as well, both of them being escorts for Akane. But Shiki had given Izaya a bottle of really expensive wine as a wedding gift, as well as a congratulations. "At least now you have a body guard and I don't have to worry about you all the time," and although he said this in a joking way, Akabayashi heard him and wouldn't stop teasing him for the longest of times. Even Izaya teased him, but he was grateful for the fact that, to some extent, Shiki cared for him.

Of course Namie was there but mostly because she wanted to wear the dress that flattered each and every curve on her body. She looked stunning and practically perfect and when Izaya asked her if she wanted to dance, Shizuo got a little bit worried that maybe she might sweep him off his feet. But as beautiful as Namie was at that very moment, she was not very coordinated and ended up stepping on Izaya's feet every so often. She was only really there to look beautiful in front of Seiji, but her younger brother seemed too preoccupied with something else to even pay her attention. She sulked the whole time and ended up at the bar.

Vorona as well looked wonderful and though her dancing skills were much better than Namie's, she moved painfully robotic and stiff. But Shizuo didn't mind and tried to match his pace with hers. The blond Russian told Shizuo that if he ever needed help, she would always be a phone call away. She joined Namie at the bar afterwards, and Shizuo smiled when the two women started to converse. He hoped that the two of them could be friends.

Simon was actually crying loudly and happily, wiping his tears on the table cloth rather than the napkins and tissues that Tom was providing him with. He was just so happy that the two were finally happy together; he practically watched them grow up. From loathing each other to exchanging vows at the altar. He didn't think that this day would come and he felt like it was a blessing from a divine being. Tom awkwardly tried to console him and kept sliding him glasses of water but he felt the same way and smiled brightly at Shizuo whenever the blond looked over at him.

Kadota had managed to catch both Shizuo and Izaya, gave each of them a pat on the back, and congratulated them. He even told them that if they were to ever adopt a child, he should be their god father or something and Shizuo and Izaya agreed that Kadota would be a better god father for their future child instead of Shinra.

And before they could leave for their hotel, Shinra did something that surprised everyone. He hugged Izaya and whispered something into his ear that caused Izaya's eyes to widen slightly before hugging him back tightly. What Shinra told him, no one would ever know. Not Celty, and not Shizuo. It was something that would stay between them alone.

 

 

 

Izaya stretched in the tub before leaning back against Shizuo's chest. "Karisawa probably thinks we're going to have wild honeymoon sex or something," he commented offhandedly, flicking his foot out of the water for a moment to send some bubbles into the air.

Shizuo hummed softly in awknowledgment, moving the bubbles so that they piled on top of Izaya's head like a weird looking volcano. "Do you want to have wild sex?"

"Hmmm," Izaya hummed back then shook his head. "Nah, I feel like watching a movie or something."

"There was a convenience store across the street. We could buy stuff to snack on while we watch," Shizuo offered before sinking slowly into the bubble volcano until his chin hit the top of Izaya's head. "What kinda movies d'ya wanna watch?"

"Are you up for horror?"

"'I spent my honeymoon watching horror movies with my boyfriend'" Shizuo stated lamely.

"You mean husband."

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, husband. Still getting used to calling you that," he murmured shyly.

Izaya tilted his head back and kissed Shizuo's chin. "We could always lie about what we're going to do. You could tell people that I'm into BDSM or something and that there was whipped cream all over the place and several other sex toys."

Shizuo snorted. "Jesus christ."

Izaya laughed. "Alright, you get the snacks and I'll just check the room."

"Huh? Check the room for what?"

"Karisawa and Harima could have planted bugs on us," he shrugged.

After the bath and sweeping the room for any sort of recording device, a laptop plugged into the TV, they watched horror movies together while eating an incredible amount of junk food.

"Hey, Izaya?"

"What's up, Shizu-chan?"

"I love you."

"Pfft, you're so sappy. I'm surprised you didn't cry at the altar when you saw me coming. I think I'm a little offended that you didn't," Izaya teased.

"I almost did," Shizuo confessed.

"You stupid brute," Izaya laughed. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yelling softly, happy end of november


End file.
